Insights of What Should Have Been
by Danny Drak
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots circling the pairing of Ty Lee and Azula. I do not own anything associated with the Avatar series...yada yada yada.
1. Chapter 1

Her brother was swaying in the masses with all the grace of a man with only one leg. Actually, as Azula observed, General Iyak was dancing better with the wooden leg than her brother. Luckily for Zuko, Mai seemed fine with his fumbling and just stood in front of him and swayed in a way that was impressively disinterested.

The celebration around her was for her father's 11th year as Fire Lord. Everyone was here. Even if the guests didn't approve of her father or what his plans for the world was, they were here and bearing gifts. Being absent would only result in their 'accidental' death.

Azula had been to ten other of these celebration. This time; however, a lot was different with this one. Her 'beloved' brother returned for his first one in a long time and he actually had a date on top of that. Her father actually bothered to show as well. His usual habit of not showing to these celebration was a power trip that her father enjoyed quite a lot.

The big difference was that there would be no males asking for Azula's hand to dance. Her father had stumbled upon her secret of preferring the female form. Instead of anger and disappointment like Azula had feared would happen, he was overjoyed. Once again, he had said, Azula had proven to be the perfect child.

Apparently, a few outer but vital colonies had began questioning Ozia's ruling. They feared that only 'model' fire benders would be allowed to live once Ozai completed his overtake of the entire world. If Ozai had no problem slaughtering the other nations, what would stop him from going after fire benders that were not quite the norm?

Azula's preference was the answer. In fact, Ozai's reputation had only increased for being so accepting to his daughter's sexual preference.

The Fire Princes was content with it. Since the announcement, Azula had been offered many nobleman's daughters, maids had thrown themselves at her, and other nations were offering up beautiful women in hopes of saving their own hides.

But Azula did not accept the invitations. She had her eyes on a singular woman. She didn't love her. No, that was a ridiculous idea. She was just _fond _of this girl.

But the girl was playing games. One wouldn't think that Ty Lee was capable of playing games. She wasn't good at them but she did try to play them.

She was playing one now. Ty Lee had two men bidding for her attention. One was brutish with bulging muscles and chiseled features. The other thinner with a more scholarly look to him. Both were very attractive and interested in Ty Lee.

But Ty Lee was not half as interested. She would do something flirting; giggle, bite her lip, or touch one of them casually but then her eyes would instantly flash to Azula to see if the princess had seen. Ever since Ty Lee had heard about Azula's preference, Azula noticed that Ty Lee seemed to be trying to trick her into admitting her love…ahem, fondess for the acrobat.

That was something that Azula would not just do.

Ty Lee's hand traced the outline of the larger male's forearm and she batted her arm. When Ty Lee's gray eyes went to see if Azula had saw, the princess glanced away like she was observing the artwork around her.

Azula knew it was a game but that did not stop the feelings. She wasn't jealous. She didn't have a reason to be when it was so clear that this was all from her benefit. No, it was a feeling of frustration that she felt. She knew that if Ty Lee would just stop being coy, that it would be Azula that Ty Lee was touching, was flirting with, and was with. But, if Ty Lee was determined to play her little games, Azula was just going to have to speed the process up.

Turning her golden eyes to the crowd, she finally found the perfect victim. The girl was shorter than Azula but taller than Ty Lee. She was one of the rare blondes in the fire nation and, because of that, she would be considered desirable. Her eyes were nearly black and her clothes left very little to the imagination.

She probably didn't like girls but, someone so desperate for attention like that, would make an exception for Azula. Straightening her back and squaring her shoulders, she began to walk into the masses of bodies.

Azula didn't need to look back to know that Ty Lee was now tilting and bobbing her head around to keep the princess in her gaze.

The blonde's friends were standing around her. When they saw her approaching, the began to grin and float away. The blonde turned towards the princess and attempted to look attractive. To anyone else, she probably would have succeeded but, to Azula, she looked silly with her hip overly cocked, her arms pushing her breasts up so much, and the pout to her lips.

"You dance?" Azula's version of an invitation. The girl looked taken back by briskness of the invitation but quickly shook it off and nodded.

Azula held her hand out and walked the two of them to a place that was well within Ty Lee's view. Azula pulled the blonde much closer that need be which the other girl was more than willing to do. In fact, the blonde seemed very susceptible to Azula's advances and made sure that there was no air between their two bodies.

Over the blonde's shoulder, Azula locked eyes with twin disapproving stares. Zuko and Mai were no longer swaying awkwardly and had decided to poke their nose in her business instead. Mai excused herself and went to Ty Lee who was glaring at Azula's dance partner.

Zuko knew what his sister was up to. He'd pretend to dislike it on the outside but, inside, he didn't know what Mai and Ty Lee had expected. The second Ty Lee decided to try to manipulate Azula's affections, he knew that Azula would not rest until Ty Lee was forced to be the one to confess.

"…of the Southern Isles."

Azula blinked. She had been watching Mai and Ty Lee converse from the corner of her eye. The dance had been engraved into her bones, so she had allowed herself to be lost in the proceedings around her. So lost that she didn't realize the blonde had been talking.

"Repeat yourself." Azula stated when the blonde stared at her expectantly.

"Did you not hear what I said?" The blonde asked timidly.

"Obviously or I wouldn't have told you to repeat yourself." Azula said testily.

"My apologies, Your Highness." The blonde quickly apologized. "I said I am Malia. Granddaughter of General Sukya and daughter of the Baron of the Southern Isles." Azula arched an eyebrow at that. If Azula hadn't already picked a suitable partner, this girl wouldn't have been a bad choice.

If Ty Lee didn't work out, maybe Azula should be careful not to burn bridges with this young lady. Personally, she did nothing for Azula. She was too tall, too submissive and not in the good way, and she didn't like the sound of her voice. Professionally, this girl would be a brilliant suitor if it got Azula a foothold in the Southern Isles.

As she was debating her next actions, the song ended and Azula saw as Mai gestured her over. Ty Lee was staring expectantly with a scowl across her face. Deciding not to make anything easy, Azula grasped Malia's forearm and pulled the young woman over.

Stopping in front of Mai and keeping an awkward hold on the blonde's forearm, Azula cocked an eyebrow. "May I help you?"

Mai just blinked slowly as she took in the blonde. "We were only interested in learning about your companion."

"Yeah!" Ty Lee squeaked. "If you are looking for a suitor, we figured we better make sure she can handle you. So," Ty Lee's gray eyes narrowed and looked piercingly into Malia's, "Can you handle Azula's wild outbursts of temper?"

Malia just blinked. She seemed tempted to shy into Azula's side but thought better of it because of the mentioned 'wild outbursts of temper'.

"I'm sure she can handle them." Azula said offhandedly. "I'm sure she has a trick or two that could…distract me from doing anything rash."

Ty Lee blanched and glared menacingly at Malia like the girl had suggested it herself. Azula tried not to smile but she could feel the traitorous tip of the right side of her lip tweak up without permission.

"I'm sure she can." Mai soothed. The assassin had spotted the lip tweak and knew exactly what the Fire Princess was doing. "But can she handle the sadistic aspect that comes with that?" Mai examined her nails and pretended not to notice the panicked look on Malia's face. "Not everyone likes it that rough, Azula. That last girl had to be taken to the looney bin after only one night."

Azula narrowed her eyes knowing well that Mai was just making up stories now. Poor innocent Ty Lee's eyes were now wide as she looked between Mai and Azula. The acrobat was suddenly trying to decide if she had another girl to be jealous of. What if this strange girl got out of the asylum? Azula had already slept with her and may do it again!

"Well…" Malia started.

"And does she even know about the branding process?" Mai drawled.

And that was all the Malia could take. It appeared that even the attractive princess's affections could not talk the girl into 'the branding process'. With an excuse of an upcoming curfew, the blonde quickly left the three teen's presence.

Azula watched her go. So much for not burning bridges, she though. That just meant that Azula couldn't let things go bad with Ty Lee.

"Well, you've managed to scare away my company for the remainder of the party." Azula faked disappointment. "Now who will I spend the rest of the night with?"

Ty Lee saw her chance. "I'm not doing anything, Princess!"

"Oh no." Azula mocked. "But I've seen you with those two handsome young men. I couldn't pull you away from such attention. I'll just find another woman to keep me company _all _night." The teen made a show of glancing around as if looking for her next victim.

"No!" The acrobat exclaimed. "I don't even like those boys. I was just killing time before I could hang out with you!" The acrobat lunged forward and clung to the Fire Princess's arm and looked up with her big gray eyes that were pleading Azula not to make her let go.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy for the talking part." Azula stated. "But I'm under strict orders that I must actually dance as well from my father."

"We can dance." Ty Lee was quick to assure Azula. "We can dance a lot. Would you like to dance with me right now?"

Mai saw the victorious grin split Azula's face. "Why, Ty Lee, with all the attention you've been giving those boys lately I would never have thought you would want my attentions in that way." She put a clawed hand to her chest and continued to mock surprise. "I hope it wasn't part of your plan to make me jealous or something."

Gray eyes filled with understanding and Ty Lee shot a sheepish look to Mai who was giving her a 'I told you not to try to outsmart Azula' look in return. Ty Lee looked up at Azula and hesitantly pulled her towards the dancing masses.

The princess allowed herself to be pulled over.

"Mai was kidding about the girl you slept with going to the looney bin, right?" Ty Lee asked meekly. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Yes she was." The princess pulled Ty Lee into her. Both hands grabbing the tunic at the small of her back possessively. Ty Lee wrapped both of her arms around Azula's neck and both girls knew that even a flash flood wouldn't make her let go. Yes, Azula was very _fond _of this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai knew something was up. She and Ty Lee had only become friends a few months before, seeing as Ty Lee's family could just not afford to send the girl to the Royal Academy, but that didn't mean Mai wasn't tuned into Ty Lee's emotions.

The girl had been adopted by Azula. Mai hadn't understood why. She didn't want to admit it and would never even show it but she was a little hurt by the extension of their group. She and Azula had been best friends, or as close as you can get with Azula and Mai, for years now. The princess and the broody girl didn't like each other but they didn't dislike each other either. As far as Mai was concerned, that nearly made them family.

Mai was having a harder time accepting Ty Lee. Azula seemed fond of her. The princess had said it was like taking in a dog-hawk that had been abandoned. Mai just saw an overly emotional girl that had leeched herself to Azula and was refusing to let go.

It wasn't rare for someone to try to use Azula because of her title and, while Mai knew that Azula was used to it, it didn't mean that the dark girl was going to let it happen. In fact, she was pretty sure that was one of the reasons Azula kept her around.

But today, Ty Lee was being different. The sixteen year old was always changing colors. Her face would be ashen white one moment then a deep red another. She was fidgety and kept losing focus and retreating into her own little world. Mai would have just written it off as Ty Lee being her own odd self if not for her reaction to Azula this morning.

The golden eyed girl had strolled into class with all the confidence in the world like every morning and made her way right to the back where the three of them always sat. Like always, she complained about her staff and threw some insults around about the other students.

Then she had said, "Did you get a new blind servant, Ty Lee?" The girl had frowned and shook her head in confusion. "Then why does your hair look so absolutely hideous today?" The remark was very Azula-like. There was nothing different about Ty Lee's hair today than it had been yesterday. The insult was just a variation of one that was commonly used as well.

But today, Ty Lee flinched back like she had been struck. She teared up and ducked her head not to look up for the rest of the class. The other two girls had been at lost for what to do. Mai had seen Azula shooting glances all class to Ty Lee and Mai thought she even saw regret in the golden gaze.

As far as Mai knew, Ty Lee hadn't talked to Azula for the rest of the day.

Now they were sitting at lunch. Just the two of them. They were at a table outside the building. Azula was talking to a teacher about a mistake in the lecture. Ty Lee's head was still bowed and Mai watched as Ty Lee kept touching her hair. Mai's head suddenly cocked to the side. Did Ty Lee change her hair? She had.

"Azula didn't mean it." Mai droned. "I don't see why you had to go cry about it then change it."

Ty Lee looked up. "If she didn't mean it, why did she say it?"

"That's Azula." Mai scoffed. "Haven't you seen it before? Just yesterday she told you that you look like a giant pimple with all the pink you wear. She is like that to everyone."

"But not to me. Not normally." Ty Lee sniffled.

And it was true and it always baffled Mai. Azula seemed gentler with Ty Lee. Possibly, Mai thought, it was because the girl was sensitive enough to cry at the drop of a pin. Mai and Azula were down right awful to each other because they could take it. Mai was just as mean to Ty Lee and the girl seemed fine with it but when Azula said something…

What was the difference between her and Azula?

"You're just sad because the Fire Princess doesn't like you." Mai growled out.

"I'm sad because Azula doesn't like me." Ty Lee shot back. Mai blinked. A lot of people didn't realize there was a difference there. The grey eyed girl leaned down on the table in front of her. "I just…do you remember my first day here? Azula said she liked my hair like this, so…"

"Is that why you haven't changed the style at all?" Mai asked in disbelief. The self-conscious way Ty Lee tugged at her braid was all the answer Mai needed. "Anything to make the princess happy, huh?" Mai sneered. "What were you hoping for? That Azula would introduce you to Prince Zuko and you would going to get to be a princess?"

"No!" Ty Lee actually looked disgusted which made Mai pause. "Besides, you like Prince Zuko." The earnest look in Ty Lee's eyes struck something within Mai. "And….that's not the royal I'd want to marry."

Mai blinked. "You want to marry Azula?" Ty Lee ducked her head and nodded. "Why?" Mai loved her friend but marrying her? Even Mai didn't think she would be able to do that without having a plan to assassinate the girl first.

"Why wouldn't I?" Ty Lee asked, looking confused. "She's Azula. She's the most amazing person in the world." The teen was blushing with a dopey grin on her face. "Just being near her makes me so incredibly happy. I can't even imagine what being with her would be like. I'd probably never stop smiling."

So that's why, Mai realized. That's why Ty Lee attached herself to Azula. She didn't want Zuko, fame, or anything. She wanted Azula. She wanted the mean spirited, violent, sharp tongued, emotionally crippled, ego-maniac herself.

"When I found out that her father talked to mine about a possible pairing between the two of us, I thought that just maybe she had pushed for it." Ty Lee's eyes got glassy. "I honestly thought that she had asked her father if she could marry me but, now, I realize she probably doesn't even know he asked. She…she probably doesn't even like me."

Mai sat back. A pairing between the two of them? As far as she knew, that discussion had never happened before because Ozai thought it would look bad on Zuko if Azula got married first. Mai was counting on the day when _she _got paired with the boy but it hadn't happened yet. If Ozai was talked into it, something or someone had pushed for it.

Hearing a sniffle, she was pulled from her thoughts. Ty Lee was trying to wipe her tears away. Great, Mai thought, now she's crying. Before she could awkwardly attempt to comfort the girl, Azula strolled the around the corner.

The three girls stared at each other. Ty Lee dropped her head to the table and wrapped it up with her arms. Azula stared wide eyed at Mai who stared pointedly back. Mai then pointed to her hair and gestured to Ty Lee.

Realizing it was her comment earlier that had upset her, Azula grimaced.

Mai had never seen the princess more unsure that as she approached Ty Lee. Azula took a hand and hesitantly reached out to touch Ty Lee's shoulder. An inch away, the princess pulled her hand away and into her chest.

Azula opened her mouth before closing it again. So there is something the princess isn't good at, Mai thought with a chuckle.

Finally the princess straightened her shoulders and clenched her jaw. "Ty Lee, stop crying immediately."

Ty Lee sniffled but raised her head and began to wipe at the tears. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Azula swallowed. "You may not be aware of this but my father has entered into negotiations with your father about pairing us up."

Ty Lee gasped along with Mai. So Azula was aware of it.

"It would be shameful for my future wife to be crying outside on a lunch bench for the whole world to bear witness to." Azula scowled uncomfortably. "Along with being unsightly, I have come to the conclusion that I do not enjoy witnessing it, so I command you to never cry again."

Mai pressed her hand over her mouth to keep from smiling. It was surprisingly cute to see Azula struggling to comfort Ty Lee. If she was trying to make Ty Lee stop crying, she had done an awful job. Ty Lee was crying harder than ever before but, this time, she had a large smile on and was giggling as she cried.

Apparently, the combination of laughing and tears was too much for Azula to understand because the royal teen blinked once before turning and storming away. Right before she was out of sight, she whirled around. "And put your hair back the way it was! I did not hire two new blind servants for you to suddenly change how you do your hair!"

Mai realized something then and there. Ty Lee was everything Mai hated and she would probably never like her. However, Mai would love her because being with Azula made it so Ty Lee was so happy that she never stopped smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The pink clad girl sprawled across the red comforter. She was on her stomach and swaying her ankles above her in a way that resembled a cat. Her gray eyes were watching the ruby red lips in front of her as they moved in exotic ways.

"Are you listening?" Came the sharp voice. Ty Lee glanced up to see the golden eyes staring intensely at her. She tilted her head to the side and tried to give a disarming grin. It was all the answer that raven haired princess needed.

Azula closed the thick book she was reading with a loud thump. "Because it would be rude for you not to listen when you begged me to help you study Ancient Fireabic so you wouldn't fail and have to repeat a year in the Royal Academy."

Ty Lee pouted. "But 'Zula!" She rolled onto her back. "It's so hard! No one speaks it anymore. I don't see why we have to learn it."

"It is still used among the top generals and royal family as a way to pass classified information without risk of it being picked up by spies." Azula said with irritation. "On top of that, you need to pass this class to graduate the Royal Academy. You need a foreign language credit."

Ty Lee tilted her head back to see the displeased expression on Azula's beautiful face. Knowing full well what would sooth the hardened lines from her face. "But 'Zula. Not everyone is as smart as you. This is hard for me."

At the compliment, Azula lost her irritation at the younger girl and sighed. "As true as that may be, it does not excuse your lack of attention while I have taken time out of my busy schedule to attempt to teach you."

Chastised, the teen rolled back to her stomach and crawled over to where the royal teen was sitting. "I'm sorry, Princess. I'll pay attention, I'll promise."

Once again, Azula flipped open the book. "Read this to me."

Ty Lee forward and rested her temple against Azula's bicep. She knew that it was a lame excuse to touch the other girl that Azula most undoubtedly saw through. Still the girl allowed it to happen. Ty Lee nibbled on her lip.

"_Iti bun Ljtik delua fetulika…" _

"Don't just read it." Azula growled. "Actually interpret it."

Ty Lee eyed it wearily. She recognized a few odd words here and there but there were a lot of words that she couldn't even attempt to figure out. She glanced up through her lashes at Azula but the princess stared back.

She dropped her head onto the princess' thigh. "I don't need a foreign language. I already know one."

_That _gave the princess pause. Ty Lee smiled inwardly when her eyebrows furrowed and she leaned impeciably forward. It clearly bothered her that there was something about Ty Lee that Azula didn't know. The acrobat was well aware that Azula made it her business to know everything that occurred in Ty Lee's life. Some would find it overbearing or controlling but it flattered Ty Lee to no end.

"And which language is this?" Azula asked.

Ty Lee grinned. "I am fluent in Azula!"

For the first time in many years, it was clear that the princess had been taken by surprise. "What foolishness are you sprouting?"

The acrobat grinned from ear to ear. "I speak Azula!" Seeing that same lost look in the princess' eyes, Ty Lee moved until she was sitting cross legged in front of the princess. "This is how I see it. Everyone can learn to speak Fireabic but not everyone can speak Azula. I'll show you."

Ty Lee reached forward and traced the princess' sharp eyebrows with her thumbs. "Do you know when your eyebrows shift forward like so and your lips press together just slightly, most people see nothing different but I can actually hear you saying _"I don't know something and it makes me afraid that you will, because of that, make the mistake that you are smarter than me.'"_

Watching the slight widening before narrowing of Azula's eyes, Ty Lee continued. "You see how you lean back away from me but actually move your hands closer to me? You're saying '_I don't like you knowing me so well and I want you to stop' _but, at the same time, you are telling me, _"Take my hand. Don't let me pull away. I don't want to be alone.'"_

The princess was to her feet so quickly that Ty Lee didn't even have time to blink.

"If you are so smart," Azula snarled, "Then what am I saying now." Everything about Azula's body language screamed challenge.

Ty Lee looked calmly but knew she must tred carefully. A part of the responsibility of speaking Azula is knowing when to back down.

"You're saying _"Ty Lee you are stupid and have no idea what you are speaking about and, if you continue to sprout such nonsense, I will burn your tongue off.'" _The acrobat's big grey eyes began to water as if Azula had spoken the words out loud herself.

Ty Lee covered her eyes with her hands and waited. Sure enough, she felt the bed dip and was nearly violently jerked towards the headboard.

The princess's armor was hard but it was warm and felt brilliant against her skin. Azula always held Ty Lee like one who hold a precious possession. Holding it tight enough that it ensures that no one can steal it from your grasp but not tight enough to cause any type of damage to it.

The only thing was better than lying on Azula's armor was the times when she got to lie on the girl without the armor: skin against skin where Ty Lee could hear the girl's heartbeat. Maybe if she spoke the right words of Azula language, she could convince the princess to strip herself from her armor.

It would only take an excess of attention to Azula's throat and some begging.

When the first piece of armor hit the ground, Ty Lee was thankful that, while she couldn't speak a word of Fireabic, she was fluent in Azula. The results were much more _pleasurable. _


End file.
